


Без названия

by colombine



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colombine/pseuds/colombine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с кинк-феста.<br/>Миками/Лайт, D/s. Миками помог Лайту выиграть в последний момент, но все еще презирает его и считает ничтожеством. Разве не будет правильно, если Лайт преклонит колени перед богом нового мира?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kink meme drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/133628) by Kink meme author. 



> бета: Несметана  
> дисклеймер: стандартный  
> разрешение автора на перевод: получено

\- Итак,  _Боженька_! - темные глаза Теру блестят странно и безумно, а голос неестественно ровен; от его звука по спине Лайта бегут мурашки, но молодой человек ничего не отвечает. - Вы абсолютно, совершенно уверены, что _совсем_  не знаете меня?  
\- Миками, ты… ублюдок! – шипит Лайт. – Как ты…  
Теру жестко сдавливает его челюсть; тонкие длинные пальцы оказываются на удивление сильными, и Лайт морщится от боли.  
\- О? - левой, свободной, рукой Теру ерошит волосы Лайта, и это отнюдь не дружеский жест. - Итак, Ягами-кун, насколько я понимаю, вы все-таки  _помните_  мое имя.  
Рука Теру медленно двигается вниз, и его безупречные острые ногти впиваются в нежную беззащитную плоть Лайта, оставляют аккуратные кровавые полосы на дрожащем теле бывшего диктатора.  
\- Оставь меня в покое, - бормочет Лайт. Его запястья скованы за спиной, и он нигде не видит ключей от наручников; с этого ненормального станется выбросить их, в отчаянии думает Лайт. – Оставь меня в покое, ты… ты…  
\- Мое имя – Теру Миками, - терпеливо объясняет прокурор. – Разве вы еще не выучили его?  
Ледяные пальцы пробегают по плоскому животу Лайта.  
– Надо же, оказывается у вас присутствуют некоторые… отклонения в умственном развитии, Ягами-кун, - шепчет он. – Думаю, у меня есть идея.  
Лайт застывает, когда рука Теру касается его члена; движения все еще спокойные и почти осторожные, но взгляд куда более красноречив, чем тело.  
\- Давайте разберемся как взрослые люди, Ягами-кун? Так будет справедливо, Ягами-кун. Так будет справедливо.  
Лайт кусает нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как что-то словно раскаленной иглой впивается в его мозг; он не хочет кричать, не перед Миками, крошечная капля крови стекает на подбородок.  
\- Так - будет - справедливо, - бормочет Теру, в его голосе не слышно ни следа обиды или раздражения. - Так - будет – справедливо.  
Он еще немного сжимает руку, и Лайт, наконец, не может сдержаться и скулит, как побитая собака.  
\- Закрепим материал? Назовите мое полное имя, Ягами-кун.  
\- Теру… Миками, - хрипло отвечает Лайт. – Что…   
\- Верно, - кивает Теру. Неожиданно его движения становятся быстрее и жестче. - В таком случае, что вы думаете обо мне? – он выразительно поднимает брови.  
\- Ты… Миками… ты… - Капля горячего пота падает с носа Лайта; не самый величественный вид, отмечает Теру. – Ты… справедливость …  
-  _Я справедливость_? – медленно повторяет Теру. На его губах играет легкая улыбка, - впервые за этот час. – Что-то новенькое.  
Лайт почти взвизгивает, когда Теру делает  _что-то_  – Лайт даже боится осмыслить, что именно, потому что просто ощущать это уже достаточно страшно и унизительно, - и закрывает глаза.  
\- Уверен? – за непонятным вопросом следует еще одно крутящее движении.  
\- Да! – выкрикивает Лайт. – Господи, я…  
\- Господи? – останавливается Теру. – Господи…  
Он вздыхает и Лайт может, наконец, расслабиться и насладиться короткой передышкой от умелых, пугающих рук Теру. Ощущения отвратительные, но все же значительно лучше, чем казалось бы беспорядочная череда грубых движений между ног.  
\- Говорить правду просто, Ягами-кун, и стоит она дешево, - отвечает Миками. – Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы признали еще кое-что, - он подается вперед, чтобы запечатлеть злой, яростный поцелуй на ноющих губах Лайта. – И у нас достаточно свободного времени.  
\- А вы, однако, забавные, - сдавленно хихикает Рюук и, незамеченный ни одним из мужчин, исчезает в темном углу. 


End file.
